The Lost Stag
by hearts-ablaze
Summary: "Excuse me?" She asked slowly, the look in her eyes was murderous. Sirius swallowed thickly, looking back at the others for backup; only to find the cowards staring intently down at their feet, hands buried in their trouser pockets. "I'm waiting." Lily said, her voice cutting through the heavy silence like a knife. He took a deep breath, "We lost James." Please leave a review.
1. Prologue

**8:57pm - March 9th, 1979**

"Where in bloody _Merlin_ did I put that thing?" James grumbled as he pulled the cushions off the couch again, once again finding the space beneath empty; with the exception of a few sickles and a large number of Lily's hairpins. He was becoming increasingly dishevelled as the hour wore on. His sleeves were now rolled up to his elbows, his trousers wrinkled, and his hair mussed and sticking out at all angles. Though much to Lily's dismay he hadn't even attempted to tidy his hair,

"_It's boys night, no one is going to care if my hair is a mess." He'd laughed, shaking his head to mess his hair up even more._

"_It's not just boys night," She smiled at him fondly, resting a hand on his chest as she reached the other up to flatten the black mop of hair. Managing to tame it slightly, with a small smirk. "It's your last night of freedom."_

_He rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "If freedom is a life without you, then I don't want to be free." He whispered to her before pressing his lips softly on hers. _

"Looking for this?" She asked from the doorway, his wand between her fingertips. She chuckled at the state of the living room; he'd pulled every cushion off the sofa and armchairs, upturned the coffee table, and was now on his hands and knees as he searched underneath the couch. He looked up suddenly,

"Where was it?" He groaned. He sighed as he stood up and made his way over to her, taking his wand from her fingers sheepishly.

"In the laundry, in a pair of yesterday's trousers." She smirked, "Say it."

He sighed heavily, cringing as he murmured, "I'm a git."

She grinned, standing up onto her toes to kiss him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she did, she pulled back ever so slightly and whispered, "Yes. But I still love you, you git."

He smirked against her lips, before pushing her against the wall, his hands gripping her waist and his body pressed flush against hers. His hands tugged at the hem of her shirt, and hers were already lost in his hair. Their kiss deepened, it was hungry, even frantic.

"Save it for the honeymoon, you two." A smug voice said from behind them.

James sighed before muttering, "We never should have given Padfoot a key."

Lily chuckled, but before she knew it, the warmth of James' body was ripped away from her. Remus and Pete were dragging him by the arms backwards towards the door, and Sirius stood nearby with a smirk as he watched Lily's face fall somewhat,

"Don't stress, Lily. We'll get him back to you in one piece." He said with a wink,

"You better, Black. Or it's your head."


	2. The Three Broomsticks

**3:27am - March 10th, 1979**

"Excuse me?" She asked slowly, the look in her eyes was murderous. Sirius swallowed thickly, looking back at the others for backup; only to find the cowards staring intently down at their feet, hands buried in their trouser pockets.

"I'm waiting." Lily said, her voice cutting through the heavy silence like a knife.

He took a deep breath, and repeated his words carefully, "We lost James."

Before he knew it, his left cheek was throbbing and the petite redhead before him was starring daggers up at him. The cool wind blew around them; the only light was that coming from the street light above them. It took a moment for the pain in his cheek to dawn on him,

"Ouch." He cringed finally, holding his hand to the red mark upon his tan skin.

"What do fucking mean you _lost _him?" she snapped, grabbing hold of the front of Sirius' shirt, "How do you just _lose_ a person?" Her cheeks were flushing crimson with rage, and her hair whipped around her face in the wind; Lily Evans was deadly when she was angry.

"I – I don't know, Lily!" Sirius said quickly, as she pulled is face to be level with hers. Her grip was tight on his shirt, her knuckles turning white. Sirius looked frantically back at Remus and Pete, who looked just as terrified as him. No one, absolutely no one, wanted to ever get on Lily Evans' bad side.

Sirius wasn't just on Lily's bad side.

He was in the direct line of fire.

And he was scared shitless.

"We've looked everywhere."

Lily let go of Sirius' shirt roughly, and turned around so they couldn't see her face. She trembled slightly; whether it was from the cool air or the fact that James was missing, she didn't know. She swallowed thickly, wiped the threatening tears from her eye and turned back around.

"My wedding is in twelve hours. If you don't find him before then," Her declaration was ice cold, and she was grateful she was able to hide the quiver in her voice, she grabbed hold of Sirius' shirt once more, her eyes dark with ire, "The three of you are going to pay. Understood?"

They understood; Find James. Or be castrated by Lily.

**9.15pm – March 9****th****, 1979**

"The Stag Crawl." Sirius said with a smirk as he returned with four pints of Butterbeer. Some of the liquid sloshing over the sides of the glasses and onto the table, he sat down and held up his glass. He winked at James,

"To Prongs." He said with a huge grin, before taking a large mouthful. The others followed suit, and James couldn't contain his grin,

"Can you please explain this _'Stag Crawl'_?"

Peter, after taking a drink from his own glass, chuckled and said, "It's a pub crawl, but you know - a _stag _crawl."

"Get it, Prongs? It's your _stag_ night." Remus said with a smirk. "Sirius has tonight planned down to every possible detail."

"That's right. The Best Man has absolutely _everything_ covered." Sirius chimed in, "First stop, a pint at the Three Broomsticks." He said, holding up his glass to his lips to take a drink, to make his point.

"Next, onto the Hogs Head for a shot of Firewhiskey – just down the road." Pete said, as though on cue, as though this whole explanation had been choreographed and rehearsed.

James shook his head as he grinned, drinking from his own glass as he watched his mates' antics, "And then?"

"Then to London for a tryst with a bottle of brandy, at the Leaky Cauldron." Sirius winked, standing dramatically as he leaned forward towards James, Butterbeer sloshing over his hand. Sirius gripped James' shoulder, "Don't you worry, James old boy – tonight will be a night you will fight hard to forget. A story for the ages; ten stops, four mates, one stag." He announced to the pub, the patrons of which cheered loudly, also as if on cue.

"You're barking mad, the lot of you." He beamed, holding his drink to the middle of the table, the others connected their glasses with his "Let's do this!"


End file.
